


As Long As You're Comfortable

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Fucking, Holding Hands, M/M, Sleeping Together, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	As Long As You're Comfortable

Steve groaned hiding his face against the older man's shoulder. “Stop saying that.” He chuckled, letting his fingertips follow the strange scars along Tony's chest. 

Tony sighed closing his eyes and turned towards Steve nuzzling closer to him. Their toes pressed up against each other, and their knees were sandwiched together. They were trying to settle the nervous butterflies in their stomachs. “I'm sorry, it's just, I know this is new for you. But for the last time, if you want to leave at any time you're welcome to and if you want I can drive you anywhere.” He kissed Steve's forehead. 

“You had your way with me against your desk a few times sir. I don't see how sleeping could make me nervous.” Steve argued, brushing his fingers over Mr. Stark's nipple. 

Tony moaned at the too light of touch. “Tony, my name is Tony, not sir.” He sighed. “You're waking me up,” he whispered.

Steve laughed leaning up on his forearm and pressed his lips to Tony's, tracing his warm mint tongue along Tony's flushed lips. “Good. I want you to wake up Tony.” He kissed along his jaw while his fingers curled into Tony's sweats. 

“Such a horny teenager. This afternoon didn't fulfill you enough for today?” Tony arched his back into Steve's hand that found his half hard dick. 

“Guess not.” Steve whispered, crawling underneath the blanket. Tony gasped as Steve's wet warm mouth wrapped around his cock. Tony threaded his hand into Steve's blond hair, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Fuck, Steven, j-just like that.” His muscles kept tensing to keep from moving his hips. Steve moved to his balls, sucking on them one at a time. “Wait, what do you want do? Cause you're going to ruin the fun if you keep at it.” Steve moved back to sucking his cock. Tony's eyes widened as Steve pushed pass the back of his throat trying to take all of his teacher's length. Steve gagged and pulled back. “Steve, you don't have to do that.” Steve did it again, till his full lips pressed against the soft curls of Tony's crotch and pulled back. He kept doing it and swallowed around the older man's thick cock, making Tony moan louder and louder, clutching onto his hair tighter. 

Steve sped up when his jaw felt fuzzy. He scratched and rubbed Tony's inner thighs, trying to get him to come. Tony's breathing hitched. “Close.” He whispered breathlessly. Steve's hand dragged down his damp chest. He was breathing fast through his nose. It was hard to breathe underneath the blanket and the light headed feeling thrilled him.

Tony's eyes rolled down, lifting up the blanket to see his student glance up at him, with a look so obscene for those innocent eyes it made every muscle in Tony's body go rigid. He came, spurting white hot come into the teenager's mouth.

Steve sighed wiping his wet lips with the heel of his hand. He sat up straddling his teacher's waist. “H-how was it?” Steve bit his lip, trying not to make eye contact.

Tony pulled him down on top of him for a kiss. “Perfect, you're so perfect.” He whispered. Steve grinned relaxing against his chest. “What do you want to do about you now?” Tony asked. Steve shrugged, snuggling against him. “Well the hard thing pressing against my leg is telling me you might have ideas.” 

Steve shifted so his hard on was off his teacher's leg and laughed. “I'm fine. We can sleep.” Tony laced his hand with Steve's and kissed his cheek.

“No thank you Steven. I would rather have you fuck my face.” Tony growled pulling Steve's lower lip between his teeth. The teenager whimpered and pulled Tony's hair b rolled over him. straddling his teacher's waist. “I mean if you're comfortable with that of course.” Tony said smirking.

Steve nodded pushing Tony's hair back from his forehead. “How do I um...do it?” Tony pulled Steve's thighs up and Steve shifted until he was straddling his chest. 

Tony smiled up at him. “Support yourself against the wall with your hand.” Steve moved his hand against the wall as instructed. “Good baby. Start slow and I'll tell you if I can't keep up but I'm almost certain I can with whatever you can give me.” Steve grabbed his hand after guiding the tip of his cock to Tony's lips. Tony licked the slit using his free hand to push Steve forward. 

Steve moaned, pulling out before shoving back in. He tried to fight his closing eyes so he could watch the older man take in his cock. “S-sir, oh god!” He thrust slower but deeper into his wet hot mouth. Tony watched Steve, surprised he was getting so riled so quickly. Steve struggled with his noises. When they went into the bedroom, Tony told him he could be as loud as he wanted but Steve was still restraining his moaning to little grunts. 

Steve thrust faster now, his rhythm becoming sporadic. “You okay?” Steve asked squeezing Tony's hand. Tony squeezed his hand back, moaning as loud as he could around the teenager's warm cock. It sent shivers through Steve. “C-Close,” Steve whimpered. 

Tony's free hand moved rubbing Steve's thighs to give him the feeling of more contact. Steve's eyes screwed shut and he shuddered. He tried to pull out but Tony yanked him back in place, gulping down his come. It was the sweetest he's ever tasted. Steve cursed, pushing his cock all the way back in and held Tony there until he couldn’t stand the sensitivity anymore of Tony's little movements. He pulled out falling down breathlessly on the bed next to him.

“Fuck Rogers.” Mr. Stark chuckled still trying to regain his breath. “Was it good?” Their hands were still laced together. Tony curled against him, laying his head on his chest.

“Just...amazing. Did I hurt you?” He asked biting his lip as a nervous look passed his face. 

Tony shook his head smiling. “No, don't pull away next time though. It's easy clean up and well...you taste great.” It was first time in a while he saw Steve blush, hiding his face. “You're adorable.”

Steve huffed. “Thank you Tony.” He rubbed his chest and hummed. “You called me baby.” He grinned kissing Tony's cheek. 

“I'm going to guess that it's alright?” Tony asked. Steve nodded wrapping his arm around his teacher curling up as the little spoon. Tony ran his fingers through Steve's hair. “Sleep good baby.” He whispered kissing the teenager's temple.


End file.
